Feisty, Funny, and Four
by sparkleeyes20
Summary: 4 female penguins appear at the zoo.
1. Chapter 1

**Feisty, Funny, and Four**

New fanfic time. Thought I'd get this one in before I went away and forgot the idea. Yes, I'm going away for three days and won't be updating.

Don't forget, sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 1: **

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private all sat in their base waiting for something to do. It was about 10 pm in the zoo. Skipper was drinking his evening mug of fish coffee, Rico was checking his weapons, Kowalski was thinking up new inventions, and Private was watching television. Everything was as it was every morning. Nothing unusual. Yet. Four different _thumps_ pulled the boys out of their thoughts. They quickly raced to the island in the middle of their habitat. They almost ran into four different sized crates at the edge of the island.

"What the duce?" Skipper exclaimed as usual.

As if on cue, the crate that was a tad bit bigger than Skipper began to rumble. It almost tipped over from the amount of force used. A female yelp emitted from the inside the crate.

"Look, I don't care whose out there just get me out of here," a voice screamed.

"But you handled the crate for seven hours. Why do you need out now?" the tallest crate asked.

"Shut up Kim!"

The tallest crate went silent and didn't utter another word. A sigh came from the crate that told the tallest crate to shut up.

"Just get us out," it said.

"Rico crowbar me," Skipper said.

Rico quickly regurgitated a crowbar into Skipper's flippers. Skipper placed one end of the crowbar into the crate's edge and with some force on the other side the side of the crate came off. The pressure sent the crate backwards to lie down on the other side. A female penguin, with feathers that looked like hair on the top of her head and floral designs on the side of her neck, sat up a bit dazed. She quickly shook the feeling off and climbed out of the crate with on flipper swing over. She turned to Skipper with a calm expression.

"Thanks," she said.

Her expression remained calm and unchanged. She walked/waddled over to the tallest crate and rapped on it three times.

"Yo Kim! You good in there?" she asked.

"I guess so Sarah. How 'bout you?" It answered

"Fine. Thanks. Listen, Rosie is right beside you. Check to see if she's alright. I'll go check on Princess."

"Alright."

She then went over to the smallest of the four. She rapped on it four times and waited. A small giggle came from the crate as it tipped back and forth with each rap.

"How ya doin' in there girl?" she asked.

"Pretty good. Though I would like to get out of this crate," came a small accented voice just like Private's voice.

She looked at Skipper and asked, "Could you?"

Skipper nodded slowly and opened the crate. A young female penguin a little shorter than the first girl came out of the crate. She had star designs on the sides of her neck. She giggled lightly at the sight of the sun. The slightly taller girl sighed deeply.

"How are you doing since you got that shot?" the taller one asked.

"What shot?" the other girl asked with a cocked head.

"Uh… never mind."

"Hey!" the taller box exclaimed, "What about us Sarah?"

"Oh right," the one called Sarah turned to Skipper, "Get them out too?"

Skipper sighed deeply before walking over to the other crates. He got them open with less force than the other two. A tall penguin stumbled out of the tallest crate holding a notepad and wearing makeshift glasses. She had diamond designs on the sides of her neck. The other penguin fell on her stomach from leaning against the side that Skipper opened. She quickly jumped up with a cry of excitement and dusted herself off. She had a flame like design on her neck. The two walked over to the others and stood behind them. Skipper was beginning to get irritated.

"Alright now that you're all out, care to explain to us who you are and why you're here in our habitat?" Skipper asked, very annoyed.

"Sup to you too. Anyway, I'm Sarah and these are my girls," she waved a flipper to the three standing behind her.

"Hello! I'm Princess," the smallest one said.

"Greetings. I am Kimberly. Kim for short," the tallest explained.

"And this is Rosie," Sarah said for the next tallest one.

"Why didn't you let her tell us?" Private asked.

"Fornn yojn intatin I caft tak," Rosie jabbered.

"Answer your question?" Sarah asked.

Private nodded vigorously. Rico however was looking at the female with esteemed interest. Sarah looked over to see that Princess was looking over the edge of the island at her reflection in the water. Sarah sighed once again.

'_She is sooo entertained by little things like her reflection' _she thought shaking her head.

Skipper looked over in the middle of her thought and watched how her feathers hit her beak lightly as she shook her head. When she looked up once again, he turned his head away and kept replaying that vision in his head. He turned his head back to her to see her yawning lightly.

"Tired?" he questioned.

"Considering the fact we've been riding in those crates for seven long hours to get her, yeah," she replied.

He told the girls and guys to follow them and took them inside their base. Kim was looking around intrigued with also a tired look in her eyes. Princess, Rosie, and Sarah were too tired to care at the moment. He led them to a corner of the base.

"We only have one large blanket," he said.

"That's okay," Sarah said.

"We can share," Princess finished.

Rosie and Kim just nodded approvingly. Skipper gave them the blanket and walked away. All of the boys looked over at them about five minutes later and saw they were all asleep. But it was there positions that intrigued them. Rosie was lying on Princess lightly snoring, Princess was lying on Sarah and so was Kim both yawning in their sleeps, and Sarah just sat up right and slept without feeling emotions or the other girls. The boys smiled at the sight, even Skipper. They all went to bed quite happy that they saw the girls so peaceful and so sisterly. As if they were sisters. They all quickly followed the girls and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Feisty, Funny, and Four**

Hey guys, I'm back! Inspirational trip that I went on. I would suggest it for anyone.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 2**

Sarah woke with an early start to find the girls still asleep. She gave a small smile. She rose from her position, being sure to support Kim on Princess and vice versa. She tucked the blanket around them better and walked to the middle of the room. She looked over to see the boys also still asleep in their bunks. She smiled once again but then looked down and frowned. She felt as though she and her girls were giving the boys a heavy burden, especially Skipper. He seemed to be the most upset that they were here. As she was looking down she noticed her feathers were all out of place. After sighing once again, she stroked her neck and stomach to straighten them. What she didn't know was that a certain penguin was watching her. Skipper turned back over to face the wall. He questioned why she had a flower like design down her neck. Why all of them had the designs. It was definitely something to ponder. He sighed silently to himself.

'_Maybe I'm just being a little too paranoid,' _he thought.

He looked back to her again. She was sitting at the table in deep thought. He saw she had a sad look on her face. She kept glancing over in the corner where she and the other three girls had slept. He also gave a quick glace at the corner. The girls were up against each other in different positions still asleep. He kept an eye on Sarah so that he could see her but she couldn't see his eye. She ran one of her flippers through her hair like feathers. She winced a little in pain when she ran into a knot of feathers. She got up from her sitting position near the table and went up the latter. He also got up from lying in his bunk. He made some fish coffee and poured two mugs, one for him and one for Sarah. He was going to find out what was wrong even if he had to beat it out of her. Sure it sounded cruel but it would make some of his paranoia go away or increase. He walked out with the two mugs and looked around. Skipper saw Sarah sitting near the water with one flipper under her beak to show she was thinking about something. He walked near her and stood behind her. She still remained in thought and emotionless. He cleared his throat to show he was there. She turned to him slightly with one eye open.

"You don't have to do that. I knew you were there," she said.

"Just thought you wanted some company and maybe some fish coffee," he replied annoyed.

Sarah chuckled lightly and patted the ground next to her with her flipper. Skipper walked over and gave her a mug of the fish coffee, still warm. She took the mug with a nod of gratitude and sipped it slowly. He looked over at Sarah, who looked back. Skipper's sapphire eyes told her the question he was going to ask her.

"Alright, I'll tell you why I'm in such deep thought," she said calmly.

Skipper was shocked, "Uh, okay."

She closed her eyes and remembered a time in her life.

_Flashback_

_A younger Princess was playing in a large habitat. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was a cool seventy degrees. Younger versions of Rosie and Kim came up, tackled the young penguin and tickled her. Once that was over a slightly younger Sarah came up and pat Princess on the head. The three girls group hugged her which she gladly returned. Suddenly, a large shadow overcame the habitat. Princess, Rosie, and Kim recoiled behind Sarah. Sarah looked up to see a large machine above them. She pulled the girls closer to her to protect them. A large ray shot out and hit Sarah in the stomach. The force of the beam sent her flying back to fall into the water in their habitat. She quickly got out and gagged up water and blood. The blood came from the wound on her belly. The beam shot out again. Sarah quickly jumped in front of the ray and blocked it from hitting the girls by letting it hit herself. The pain was excruciating and everything went black for her. She awoke in an alleyway with all the girls standing over her. They had taken her there after she passed out. She was hurt severely and was bleeding heavily in all her wounds. About four years later the girls were transferred to the zoo in New York City. They were extremely happy. For every year on that same day the machine would appear again and hurt them with the strange ray. Sarah was always the one who got hurt the most because she always took most of the hits for the girls. She was scarred every time but was able to hide it with her feathers, which grew back quickly. So they were put in crates, with the exception of Princess who got a shot to be stuffed in the crate. They traveled for seven hours on a boat to get to the zoo. _

_End__flashback_

"And that's the story," she ended.

Skipper was shocked beyond belief. The fact that this happened to her and her girls every year for four long years had to be a complete lie. They were too pretty and innocent for that to happen.

"That can't be true," he said, crossing his flippers.

Sarah sighed deeply and moved the tip of her flipper along her stomach. Her feathers moved slightly to reveal a deep, long scar on her belly. Exactly where it was said to be in her story. He looked into her eyes. They were shining with tears like deep green fields with a small pond in it. He set his mug down and looked at her again. Then he did something she least expected. He took hold of her shoulders with both of his flippers and smiled at her.

"Calm down Sarah. It'll be okay. The boys and I will protect all you girls from that machine thing," Skipper promised.

She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. He very gently wiped them away. She hugged him in return for his promise and kind words.

"Thanks Skipper," she whispered quietly.

They broke apart and picked up their mugs. They watched the sun rise in silence. They had nothing to fear or be sad of anymore.


End file.
